Magic
Magic is the use of energy from the astral plane to create change. Description Those with the blood of the Faerie Folk can take energy from the astral plane, which is then utilized as "magic." Specific types of magic are sourced from specific sprites, from whom a magic user must request the ability to utilize that particular type of magic. Rules made by sprites are so that those who call upon the magic they call upon the magic they represent can do so. These rules are called "contracts" and the level of complication depends on how much you wish to change. Magic is the "Law of Meaning" and its use is dependent on the symbolism you use in order to make contracts. For example, in Estimian magic, fire is passion and light is truth. Some magic systems include the presence of a spirit guide or familiar. Estimian Magic On Estima, magical contracts are called "knots." Knots can be drawn with either light (truth) or fire (passion). Only light and fire can be summoned without knots. To create other contracts, a magic user must know the necessary symbol for a given contract and draw it with either light or fire. They must practice drawing knots before trying to use them in order to fix them in their mind. It is recommended that Estimian magic users utilize the "Ten Times Rule," which has the user draw a knot ten times perfectly from memory before attempting to use it. A beginner exercise for Estimian magic users is the "Light Orb Exercise," during which a student is to make an orb strictly from light; it is not to give off any heat. To create pure light, they must pursue truth through the strength of their own mind. This is accomplished by individuals, including the teachers, not answering the questions of the student until they resolve to discover the answers on their own. Light is also used for healing. Another important part of Estimian magic to grasp is the "Power of Three". Three is the number of stability--three people casting together strenthens a spell. The more different from one another the casters are from each other, the stronger the spell. When healing, three different minds with three different perspectives on the truth can leverage enough power to, for example, undo the damage done by long term exposure to drugs that reduce cognitive reasoning. An example of a spell drawn with fire is Levitation. It works such that the more passion the spellcaster has, the more weight they are able to lift. Use in Canon Brother Swan At the start of the comic, Tabitha casts a spell on Vonaku that shows itself as a tattoo-like marking along her collarbones and around to the back of her neck. The spell she cast was called the "Tear Curse." It is a spell that is bound to the spinal cord of its victim. Should the victim shed a single tear, their spinal cord will sever. It is extremely effective--no one has ever survived the spell long enough to discover how to remove it. When confronted with this, Farlynne bought time for Vonaku by giving her Tear Prevention Solution, which protects the eyes from irritants without excessive tearing and numbs tear reflex. Tirkayka began to learn how to make "minor repair contracts" upon the arrival of Vonaku on Bakia. At one point, Petty states that mind control magic requires preparations that could take years. No Evil: Judgement In No Evil: Judgement, Xochiquetzal states that life is a powerful contract. The loss of a life, given or taken, is capable of powerful change. No Evil In No Evil, magic is most frequently used through music, like Xochipilli using his instrument to grow a tree. Magic is also used through sewing, as on Kitty's quilt used to seal the pieces of the Black Tezcatliopoca. No Evil also contains the introduction of shamans, which are spirits with a specific skillset of magic/medicine that relates primarily to life. While some innate aptitude might be helpful, being a shaman come down primarily to practice. Magic Users [https://no-evil.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Magic_Users See Magic Users Category] Magical Objects/Substances See Magical Objects/Substances Category Behind the Scenes *Betsy Lee has stated that the use of eggs in magic in No Evil is inspired by their usage in Curanderismo. * When asked if the magic in No Evil is based entirely on music or if there are other components, Betsy confirmed that there are other ways to do it, such as Kitty's sewing in a Tumblr post from August 2017.The Tumblr post from Aug 2017 References Faerie Folk See Magic Users Category See Magical Objects/Substances Category Category:Magic